


four

by a_flowered_vase



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e10 The White Violin, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_flowered_vase/pseuds/a_flowered_vase
Summary: vanya from klaus' point of view
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	four

she is the mausoleum  
she is a tomb  
of tortured screams

she is the anguish  
the bloody nails and hands  
the pleas

she is not terrifying  
not like the mausoleum  
she is beautiful  
in the way that building  
could only dream of

she has always been the mausoleum  
even on the days she was a ghost  
on the days she merely  
_existed_  
the screams lived within her

and now they _echoed_  
within the icarus


End file.
